Illusions of Time
by Akutenshi
Summary: Crossover with X-Men: Evolution. Two of the Digidestined are mutants while in bayville, Kurt, Jean, and Rogue are sent on a recruiting mission to Japan.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, my name is Akutenshi, The Dark Angel. I do not own X-Men: Evolution, although I was watching it this morning. Same thing applies for Digimon, but that was on yesterday.  
  
Rating PG-13 Title: Illusions of Time Date: Sunday, August 4th 2002. 11:56 PM.  
  
'Thoughts' "speaking" {Japanese} telepathy -Bamf- Kurt's teleportation ~Chapter 1~  
  
Jean, Kurt, Rogue, would you please report to my office immediately. The professor called using his telepathic link. Jean, upon hearing the summons excused herself from a conversation with Scott and hurried to the Professor's office. Kurt -Bamfed- from the roof to the professors office, happily situating himself upside down in one of the large chairs around the room. Rogue cast aside her drawing pad. She was the last to arrive in the Professor's office with Jean sitting cross legged and Kurt in his former position. "Cerebro had defeated two new mutants just outside of Tokyo, Japan. Those two, a boy and a girl, have very unique powers. The girl can stop time and the boy can create illusions and solidify them. Each of them have only a frail thread of control and could hurt someone. I want you three to go and talk to them, if possible, bring them back with you. It not, try to show them at least minor control for they're powers." "Why am ah goin' Professor?" Rogue asked interested. She wasn't the people person, so she couldn't help comfort them; and she had far lass controlled then even they did; so she couldn't help with that aspect either. "While I have very little information regarding the children themselves," the Professor started, "the boy from what I gather, has an interesting past, and I believe you may be the only one who could get through to him." Out of nowhere Kurt disappeared and reappeared with black sunglasses. "Agent Elf iz ready to go!" He yelled. "I vant to drive!" The Professor interrupted Kurt's raving, "Logan will be supervising." "Aw man!" Kurt said sulking. He was looking foreword to playing some pranks, but with the Wolverine around, he might as well forget about it. "Professor, how long ah we gonna be there?" Rogue asked coldly. "About a month, start packing. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning." "Professor, since we're gonna be gone for so long, may we get some new... um... clothing?" "Yes you may. You can use the school credit card and then bring it with you to Japan using the accounts I have set up for each of you. You each have a weekly limit and you should be aware that if you over use your funds, the card cease to work." The Professor said handing them three credit cards. Blue for Kurt, green for Jean, and purple for Rogue. "Thank you Professor!" The chimed in unison.  
  
  
  
At the Mall  
  
"Come on Rogue. Why not?" Jean asked exasperated. "Ah'm not wearin' that!" The southern Goth declared. Kurt had gone off to get a new discman after he had accidently teleported too high and his discman wasn't as fall proof as he was. Jean was displaying the offending articles of clothing. They were light denim jeans, a pink peasant shirt and white gloves. "But it's so cute!" Jean argued. "Ah don' care. If ya' think it's so cute then ware it ya'self." Rogue restored glaring at the cheerleader. Jean had already accumulated a hoard of bags so large that Kurt had already made two trips back to the institute with them. "Oh, fine. But you haven't gotten anything yet!" Jean muttered. "That's caus' Ah'm already packed. And even if a weren' I wanna save ma money for Tokyo. We ah on a budget ya know." The goth explained. "Fine. But you have to get something!" Jean yelled stressfully. "Fine. Ah will. But don' keep buggin' me 'bout it."  
  
The Institute  
  
So Rogue, what DID you get?" Jean asked, looking at Rogue's large bags. Most of them where plain bags from various books stores around the mall. She pulled two large books the size of encyclopedias out of one of the bags. She handed one to Jean and the other to Kurt. "Instant Japanese! And German to Japanese. What's this all about?" "If we ah goin' to Japan, ya'll might wan' ta learn the language." "Um... thanks I guess. But where's yours?" Jean asked "Ah already know Japanese, mah cousin taught me as ah kid." "So what DID you get yourself?" Jean asked again. Rogue raised an eyebrow and dumped the other bags on her bed except for the Sharper Image bag. On her bed were about twenty or thirty Manga, all in Japanese, and about thirty anime DVDs. She dug into the Sharper Image bag and pulled out a portable DVD player. "Ah got mah self stuff for the plane rid." Kurt looked over the pile and picked up the first one to catch his eye. The manga had a pale green cover with a white spider web and a pale gothic girl in purple standing in front. "Vat iz dis?" Kurt questioned. "It's called Paradise Kiss an' it's 'bout an upper classman that falls in with a bunch of people from a very different end of the social chain." Jean grabbed the book from Kurt's hands, opened it and glared at the pictures inside. "How the hell do you read this mess?" She asked "Ah already said, I speak Japanese. Or hav' ya not paid attention to anything ah said?" Kurt was about something but paused in thought. "I juzt thought of zomething. Vhere are ve going to be staying?"He questioned his teammates. Jean blinked and then used her powers to ask the Professor the same question. I was not able to arrange for you to all stay at the same establishment. You will each be staying with different families around Tokyo and will go to school with they're children. "But Profezzure, vhat about me and Rouge?" Kurt, the Motimaya family have already had a child at the institute and have been informed of your arrival. Do to the nature of the family Rogue, will be staying with I am not worried. Eric is an old friend and although I am not aware of the standings on his personal views of the mutant community, I do not believe there will be any problems. Who will I be staying with Professor? Jean asked. The Takashi family has a boy in high school and another in middle school. The parents are divorced and you'll be staying with the father and the high schooler. Now I suggest you get some rest. You have an early flight. "'Night!" Kurt's voice echoed as he bamfed out of the room. "'Night ya'll" Rogue drawled as she walked to her room. "See you bright and early!" Jean called to the others. 


	2. GoggleHeaded rantings and silent houses

I'm back! Az, nu? What have I missed? Thanks to Chiwizard, Reue, and Sunrunner Solar for reviewing. Im sorry if the spacing doesnt work and YES I will put in the digimon  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Where's my favorite shirt?" Jean screamed, tearing down the hallways. Kitty leaned over to Boby and whispered, "She has more than one shirt?" "Who could tell?" Boby whispered back. "I dunno. But like if she keep this up, she, like, gonna miss her plane. Rogue and Kurt are, like, already out there." Jean stopped when she heard that "Oh shit! The plane! Kitty, airmail my shirt if you find it! I have to go!" Jean screamed as she raced out the door, hoping not to be left behind. The ride the airport was mostly quiet except for Kurt's music and Jean's failed attempt at Japanese. Rogue was sitting quietly with her discman and manga, not bothering a soul and ignoring all attempts at conversation. Rogue! The thought came into her head. Rogue pulled off her head phones and looked at her the red-head who had just invaded her thoughts. "What?!?" She demanded. Gravitation was one of her favorite series and she wanted to read it in peace. "What's with all these insane suffixes? How do you know when to use "-kun" or "-san" or "-chan"? It just doesn't make any sense!" She ranted. "It makes perfect sense. All it take is a bit of practice." Rogue stated irritably, going back to her manga. "If it's so easy, explain it to me already!" Jean yelled. "You say first name and then "-san" for ah acquaintance. First name and "-kun" for ah guy friend. First name "-chan" for ah female friend and first name no suffix for intimate terms. From now on Kurt is Kurt-kun or Elf-kun and if you call me anythin' but Rogue-san you die." "Sheesh, what are you so edgy about?" Jean asked annoyed. "The Japanese ah very formal people, ah think ya could learn somethin' from them." "That isn't very nice Rogue." Jean scolded. "This is going to be a very long plane ride." Logan sighed.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Attention all passengers. Please return your seats to their proper position for landing. Thank you for flying with Air Japan. I hope you enjoyed your flight."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gate...  
  
"What are you planning Ichijouji?" Takaru asked. "My planes are none of your concern Digidestined." Ken answered coldly. "That's right Ichijouji, we are Digidestined. Whatever you're planning, it's our job to stop you!" T.K. said. Ken smirked. "You're welcome to try, although it's not recommended." Ken's eyes narrowed. "Not recommended my butt! We're gonna stop you Ichijouji!" Davis remarked. "Then we shall meet on the battle field. In the meantime, however, I have an exchange student on this flight and do not wish to be rude." Ken stated icily. He made a sweeping, sarcastic bow. "Do excuse me."  
  
The Gate (X-Men POV)  
  
"Ya'll know that we got to find the people we're staying wit rit?" Rogue asked. "The Professor contacted me and said that the teenagers will be there waiting for us." Jean said striding forwards in her cork heels and her green sun dress. Kurt followed in his normal attire and Rogue was off to one side. She had a knee-length black skirt that was longer in back, a black tube top and a long bell-sleeved black lace duster that went to the floor. She had black gloves that went up to her elbows and a black choker with a dragon pendent, complete with her Goth makeup and a glare covering her pale features. Her hair had grown and although her white streaks were still short, the rest of her hair was braided with her streaks behind her ears. She strode ahead of her two companions in the direction of the bickering boys with Logan staking behind the teens. The four of them walked forward and arrived just in time to hear the bluenette excuse himself from the conversation. Rogue assumed one of her 'leave me the hell alone' stances and matching glare, while Jean threw up her biggest smile and-still in English-started speaking. "Hello! My name is Jean Grey. My companions and I are exchange students from the Xavior Institute in New York. Would one of you happen to be a Mr. Takashi??" Takeru stepped forward "My name is Takeru Takashi, Grey-san. I was told that you are to be staying with me while you are in Japan." Takeru bowed. "Hey!" Diasuke exclaimed, exstending a hand in Rogue's direction. "You must be Kurt! Names Davis!" Rogue raised an eyebrow. She grabbed Diasuke's wrist through her gloved hand and redirected the offending appendage in the proper direction. Ken, having watched the scene, began his introduction. He bowed in Rogue's direction and began to speak. {Good afternoon, you must be Rogue- san. I am Ichijouji Ken. Where you informed of the baggage claim number so we may collect your things?} Rogue responded in Japanese, her southern accent showing through. {Ma baggage is at numba 1312, Ichijouji-san.} Without another word the pair walked to baggage claim, leaving the others behind. Davis made a whistling sound. "That's gonna be one heck of a quiet house." Daisuke exclaimed. "Daisuke." T.K. exclaimed, "That's rude." "Zat is more than likely. Rogue iz not ze most zoical person." Kurt admitted. "So how do you guys all know each other. No offence, but you guys don't seem to be the type to just meet out of the blue." Daisuke inquired. "Literal on the 'Blue' part," Kurt snickered at Jean's remark, "but seriously, we all ended up at the institute together and when you live with someone its hard to ignore them. Rogue was never friends with anyone but the Professor sent the three -four including our chaperone who was forced into this mess to keep us, or should I say Kurt, out of trouble- on this exchange program. We were hoping to get to know her better outside of the institute but at this rate we are not making much progress." Jean Explained Daisuke looked puzzled but it quickly passed. The group walked over to baggage claim and latter to the front gate where Mrs. Motimaya and Mr. Takashi were waiting. Daisuke motioned for Kurt to get in the car while his mom loaded Kurt's baggage. "See you at school T.V." Daisuke called to his blonde friend. "It's T.K., or are your goggles on too tight to remember such a simple thing?" T.K. muttered. "Come on Kurt! Lets go!" Daisuke exclaimed as he dragged the blue mutant into the car. Kurt shot Jean a helpless look and climbed into the car. Jean skimmed his thoughts Holy father in heaven please help me! Jean chuckled and climbed into the other car. In the Motimaya car, Kurt was getting questioned about very different things that he expected. "So Kurt... Wanger is it?" Daisuke's mother asked politely. "Why where you sent here? I'm assuming that your companions are mutants as well. It's nice to finally meet the Elf that my daughter had mentioned constantly in her letters before graduating." "Whoa, you have powers like my oldest sis?! NICE!!! whatcanyoudo?huh?huh? comeontellme!" Daisuke asked with wide eyes. "Oh merciful lord, zave me pleaze!' Kurt thought franticly at Daisuke's perstering.  
  
R&R READ ME!!!!! ANYONE WHO KNOWS THE LORDS PRAYER OR A BASIC SUMMERY OF THE CHRISTIAN RELIGION PLEASE EMAIL ME!!!! I am not Christian and therefore do not know anything about the religion. Anything you can tell me (holidays, common prayers, etc.) will be greatly apreciated  
  
A little late but gamar tov! 


End file.
